The Second Generation
by Catalina Brown
Summary: Rose, Scorpius, Angela, and Albus are on their way to Hogwarts, but they are sorted into different houses. Will their friendship last? Albus/OC, Rose/Scorpius, but not until later! Please read and review! :D
1. On The Train

**A/N: Hi! Um...I'm not sure what to say except, well, I hope you like it! **

Albus and Rose walked down the train's corridor nervously, steadying themselves as the train rounded a corner. Albus briefly saw James and Fred in another compartment, joking around. James saw him, winked, and mouthed, _Slytherin, _but Albus shook it off. He was still thinking about what his dad had said. _The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account._ That meant...that if he wanted to...he could actually choose what house he got into! But what house _did_ he want to get into? Albus wasn't sure. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him towards the right. It was Rose, and she had found an empty compartment.

"In here Al." Rose said impatiently, interrupting his thoughts. Shaking himself back to reality, Albus stepped into the last empty compartment on the train and sat down. Rose settled in across from him, swinging her trunk over her shoulder and setting it next to her.

"So...are you excited?" Rose asked, taking a deep breath and glancing out the window at the passing trees and fields. Albus shrugged.

"I guess so. I—" Albus was cut off by their compartment door opening. A tall, blond boy with a pointed face had stepped in the compartment, looking rather lost.

Albus was about to introduce himself to the boy, but once again he was cut off, this time by Rose.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Rose demanded, her red hair bouncing around her. The blond boy turned to her, looking rather taken aback at her furious expression. Rose saw the shocked look on Scorpius's face, but didn't back down. Her father had told her enough about the Malfoys to make her hate each and every one of them. They were all the same—evil, scheming, manipulative, prejudiced... Upon seeing that Scorpius wasn't answering, Rose huffed. "_Well? _What _do_ you want?"

"I-I just wanted to ask if I could sit here or not." Scorpius mumbled. He took a deep breath and regained his composure like his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, had taught him, walking swiftly out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What'd you do that for, Rose?" Albus snapped accusingly. Rose looked shocked for a moment before crossing her arms.

"Dad told me all about them! Malfoys can't be trusted Al!" Rose snapped back. Albus was furious at his cousin. Rose had no right to judge Scorpius by his last name! What if he **wasn't** like his family? And besides. The Malfoy family wasn't that bad at all. His father had told him that the Potters had long made peace with the Malfoys, ever since Harry had saved Draco and Narcissa had saved Harry. Albus fumed, glaring at his cousin.

"I'm going to find him." Albus said shortly. He stood up and stalked out of the compartment as well, chasing after Scorpius.

"HEY! Um...YOU! WAIT UP!" Albus yelled, running after the blond haired boy. Scorpius turned around.

"What?!" He sneered. Albus stopped, gasping for air.

"I just wanted to say *gasp* that *gasp* you're welcome *gasp, gasp* in our compartment. I'm Albus Severus Potter, pleased to meet you. Come on!" Albus said, motioning back to him and Rose's compartment. Scorpius hesitated for a second before following Albus. Albus swung open the compartment door to find Rose staring out the window—no—**glaring** out the window. He sighed and sat down in his seat, pulling Scorpius down next to him. Rose was determined to look at anything but Albus, so she settled on Scorpius.

"Hullo." Rose greeted coldly. Scorpius shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi. You must be Rose Weasley." Scorpius greeted, smiling hopefully. Rose sniffed and nodded. "So..." Scorpius remembered another something that his grandfather always said to him—_Upon greeting a wizard, always, __**always,**__ ask what their blood status is first. It will help you make your decision on whether to make friends with them. _Albus seemed nice enough. Maybe he'd be Scorpius's first friend! Scorpius turned to Albus, grinning.

"So, what's your blood status?" Scorpius asked. Albus sputtered and Rose glared at Scorpius.

"Wha—What?! _What? _Did I say something wrong?" He asked, looking between Albus and Rose frantically. Albus relaxed once he saw that Scorpius hadn't meant it.

"Well, yeah, slightly. It's just that your statement sounded...very Slytherin-ish and...well, prejudiced." Albus tried to explain. Scorpius's eyes widened.

"OH! I'm sorry! It's just something my grandfa...well...never mind. I won't say it again, I promise." Scorpius assured. Albus nodded and smiled. Rose was starting to regret shouting at Scorpius too—he really didn't seem that bad. The three started chatting, all past arguments forgotten.

"So...what house do you want to be in?" Rose asked.

"I don't really know. Before I met you guys, it was just, Slytherin. Not that I want to be in there...but every Malfoy has and so was my mum, so...yeah." Scorpius said. "But my grandmother...she said with my personality I could very well get in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. My father and grandfather weren't quite happy about that, of course." Scorpius shrugged. Rose nodded understandingly and then glanced at Albus.

"I guess Gryffindor. I'm still not really sure, but I've thought about it for a while now, and I think I wouldn't fit in any other house, if you know what I mean." Albus said thoughtfully. "What about you, Rose?"

"Gryffindor as well, but...I can help but have this feeling that I'll get in Ravenclaw." Rose said dejectedly. Before the three could say anything else, there was a knock at the compartment. The door slid open.

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" The plump woman asked.

"Yes please!" All three of them said at the same time, their face lighting up. The three each threw in a galleon and took as many sweets as they could possibly hold. Then, settling back into the compartment, the first years opened their candy excitedly. Albus took out a sugar mouse, which squirmed out of his grip and scurried out onto the train. He leaped after it, running down the train calling 'Here little mousy!', and 'Get back here!' while Rose and Scorpius laughed. When Albus finally caught the mouse and had returned to the compartment, his two friends had already started the Bean Game: First one to retch a Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Bean loses.

"I play winner!" Albus called out as he tore open a chocolate frog. Rose studied a pink one and sniffed it before popping it into her mouth. She grinned.

"Pink lemonade!" Rose sang. Scorpius found a nice purple one that just _had_ to be grape. He stuck it in his mouth and spit it out. He hadn't been wrong. It **was** a grape bean-a rotten grape bean, that is. Rose cheered in victory and started a new game with Al.

"Grass!" Albus said.

"Strawberry!" Rose shot back.

"Firewhiskey!" Albus croaked, barely able to keep the bean in.

"Lime juice!" Rose squeaked, puckering up her lips. "So...sour!" She whimpered.

"Hair!"

"Licorice!"

"Ugh...earwax."

"Jam!" Rose said happily. The game went on until finally, Albus spit out a blood flavored one.

"I'm no vampire." Albus said weakly, wiping his tongue with a wrapper as Scorpius laughed and Rose did a little victory dance.

"How do you _always _get the good ones, Rosie?" Albus asked, grimacing. Rose shrugged and smiled. Suddenly, a deep voice made them jump.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in 15 minutes time. Please change into your robes and collect your things. Do not get off the train until the doors are open."

"Do not get off the train until the doors are open? How are we supposed to get off the train unless the doors are open?" Scorpius asked, eyebrows raised. The three laughed.

"Probably scared someone will jump out of the window 'cause they were so excited to get to Hogwarts." Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, that's actually a good idea!" Albus said, eyes lighting up. Rose shot him a look before going to the girls' bathroom to change. Soon, all of them were ready to get off the train. Rose had done a neat cleaning spell to get rid of all the wrappers, and now all there was left to do was to sit in their seats, fidgeting aawkwardly. Scorpius glanced at the window.

"This is taking too long...think I'll fit through that window Rose?" Scorpius asked jokingly. Rose hit him on the head. "HEY! What was that for?" Scorpius asked, rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot." Rose replied shortly. Scorpius rolled his eyes as the train lurched to a stop.

"So I guess this is it!" Albus said, sounding braver than he actually felt, which wasn't saying a lot. Scorpius and Rose nodded nervously, their smiles gone. The three walked out of the compartment and paused at the train door. Scorpius grinned as excitement took over his fear.

"Hogwarts, here we come!"

**A/N: Please review! Trust me—it's not that hard ;)**


	2. The Sorting

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius jumped off the train and headed towards Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid!" Albus and Rose called over to the gigantic bushy bearded man while Scorpius just stood there, awed at the half giant. Hagrid smiled beneath his beard.

"Rose! Albus! Welcome ter Hogwarts! Grab a bo—wait a second, who's that?" Hagrid growled, glaring at Scorpius. Scorpius quailed under Hagrid's fierce gaze. Albus frowned and puffed up his chest.

"Hagrid, this is our **friend,** Scorpius _Malfoy_." Albus announced proudly, emphasizing the words 'friend' and 'Malfoy'. Hagrid looked rightfully ashamed.

"Uh...yeah. That's right. Er, yeh guys better get on a boat, don't want 'em to leave without yeh, do yah?" Hagrid asked, still red in the face. Albus nodded stiffly and led Rose and Scorpius to an empty boat.

"Um...guys?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"What?" Rose demanded.

"Er...do you think everyone will...be prejudiced against me because I'm a Malfoy, like Hagrid back there?" Scorpius asked quickly.

Albus looked appalled. "Of course not! It's stupid to judge somebody by their parents! Just because **they're** evil doesn't mean you are! And besides, even if they did, we wouldn't stop being friends with you just because of what others say! Or think!" Albus added on as an afterthought. Scorpius look half relieved and half uncomfortable.

"Gee, Al, thanks, but my parents aren't really that evil you know." Scorpius said coldly. Rose immediately saw the tension and turned onto Albus.

"Al! You have absolutely no tact! Scorpius's parents are **not** evil!" Rose scolded. Albus crossed his arms, about to retort when a voice floated over.

"Could I sit here with you?"

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose all turned to see a black haired, blue eyed girl standing there.

"Sure, go ahead." Scorpius replied, nodding to the empty seat beside him.

"I'm Angela, Angela Lovegood." Angela introduced herself warmly. Albus and Rose blanched, to Angela's confusion.

"Have I got something on my face?" Angela asked seriously when she saw Rose and Albus staring at her. Albus shook his head slowly. Rose finally spoke up.

"Lovegood. As in Luna Lovegood?" Rose asked. It was Angela's turn to blanch. She mentally slapped her stupid self. Her mum had _specifically_ told her not to say her actual last name in front of others. _"From now on, Angie, your name is Angela Grover, and mine is Melissa Grover, __**not Luna**_**_ Lovegood_! **_I wish to stay hidden for time being.__ You'll understand when you're older._" Dang it! Angela swore under her breath and looked back up at Albus and Rose, forcing herself you stay calm.

"Oh, no, not Lovegood. Angela Grover. You must've heard wrong." Angela said quickly, smiling innocently and holding her hand out to shake. Albus nodded, smiling and shook her hand. Rose however, looked a bit suspicious.

12 years ago, before she and Al were born, her Aunt Luna had had a humungous fight with her Uncle Neville, who happened to be her husband at the time. She disappeared, and nobody knew where she had went. Her uncle was naturally heartbroken but kept sane and married Aunt Hannah. Nobody ever heard from Aunt Luna again—everyone thought silently that she had killed herself and was long dead and yet here was a girl who looked mysteriously like her Aunt Luna from the pictures her parents had. Angela had definitely said Lovegood and not Grover that first time. Rose thought quickly. Gears spun in her head as she absorbed all this information, working out the situation. Rose absentmindedly shook Angela's held-out-hand and settled back into her seat next to Albus. She could only reach one conclusion—Angela was Luna and Neville's daughter. By now the boat had started moving very slowly. Rose snapped out of her thoughts and stored them away for later. _Now is the time to concentrate on Hogwarts. You. Are. Finally. Here! _Rose thought giddily. She started chatting away with Angela, Albus, and Scorpius, ignoring the nagging suspicion at the back of her head.

"I think we'll be able to see Hogwarts after this turn!" Albus said excitedly, craning his neck as he tried to look around the humungous tree blocking the view. He was right. As the 15 small boats made their way around the tree, the four got their first glance at Hogwarts. Rose thought she might faint—it was absolutely fantastic. The whole castle had been refurnished after the Second War. Now, there were Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff banners all around the school. The Astronomy tower was lined with the latest, shining silver telescopes. The door had been repainted after a particularly nasty spell hit it and was now a shining mahogany. The bricks looked newer too, yet they still had that ancient touch within them. The greenhouses looked...well, green. The glass was clear, the plants fresh...they could see why Neville enjoyed teaching Herbology so much. Hogwarts shimmered with magic and was absolutely breathtaking, despite everything it had been through.

"Whoa." Angela said, breaking the complete silence. All the first years giggled. The boats picked up speed and soon, they had reached the castle.

Rose, Scorpius, and Albus got out first and waited for Angela. Angela stepped onto the grass but her shoelace got stuck on the boat, flipping it over. She bobbed in and out of the water—it was clear she couldn't swim. Panicking, Albus dived into the water while Rose and Scorpius ran for help. A minute later, the two returned with Hagrid, only to see a shivering Albus guide a even colder Angela through the Black Lake. The two emerged completely and stepped on the grass. Rose dried her friends with her wand and Albus and Angela immediately stopped shivering. The four first years all looked towards where Albus's arms were still around Angela.

Albus practically leaped away as if his arms were on fire and Angela took a step back, blushing. Hagrid didn't seem to notice this exchange, however, for he shooed the first years in through the shining door and led them to Professor Longbottom.

Neville explained about the Houses but Angela, Albus, Rose, and Scorpius weren't listening. They were too busy examining the school. Angela poked a painting which flinched and ran away. She looked amused and showed it to Albus, Rose and Scorpius. The four spent the rest of the waiting time poking portraits—actually, the three of them—Rose was too scared they would get caught. Soon enough, Neville came out of the doors leading to the great hall and announced.

"We're ready for you." The first years walked through the Great Hall, all eyes on them. When they reached the end of the room, Neville gestured for them to stop and pulled out the extremely old Sorting Hat.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
Behind these patches, tears, and stitches,  
Is a brain—that won't fool thee._

_I've experienced so much,  
Like the Second War, especially—  
Where wizards, witches, of all houses,  
Fought against the enemy._

_Brave Gryffindor—  
Courageous, through and through  
Without them, we'd perish—  
And for that, thank you._

_Cunning Slytherin—  
Although you may think not,  
Without __**them**__—  
Nothing have you got._

_Smart Ravenclaw—  
Came up with a clever plan  
Their spells held up Hogwarts,  
And saved our men._

_Loyal Hufflepuff—  
Don't think too lowly of them,  
For they too, helped us,  
Get rid of the phlegm._

_No house is lower than the other.  
No house is the best.  
So come up here and let me sort you.  
No need to be stressed._

_Come, put me on! Don't be afraid!  
Just don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished it's song amongst applause and 'bowed' to everybody. Headmistress McGonagall handed Neville a long list of names and the Professor started calling out names.

"Mia Aartegm!"

"_Gryffindor!"_

"Antonio Agert!"

"_Slytherin!"_ And the Sorting went on until it reached Angela.

"Angela Grover!"

"_Ah...you are so much like your mother..." _The Sorting Hat mused. Angela huffed a bit.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sorting Hat, but I don't find Wriggypuffs interesting at all!" The Sorting Hat chuckled.

"_Mr. Sorting Hat, that's new. But where to put you? I have seen that you would not like to be put in Ravenclaw...Why?"_

"Because...I just don't, okay?"

"_If you say so...hmm..."_ Three minutes passed. Angela was clearly a hatstall. Finally, after many 'hurry up's from her, the Sorting Hat finally came to a decision. "AH_ HAH! I know just where to put you!"_

"Which is why you just took 6 minutes deciding?!" Angela demanded. The Sorting Hat ignored her.

"_Slytherin!"_ Angela huffed, but walked towards the Slytherin table, Albus and Rose looking after her sadly. A few more names were called before—

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorpius walked up nervously. As soon as the Hat was placed on, the torn cap jumped a bit. Scorpius winced.

"_Scorpius Malfoy, you are not a Slytherin!"_ The Sorting Hat exclaimed.

"I figured as much sir." Scorpius replied. The Sorting Head moved a bit on Scorpius's head. Scorpius figured he was shaking his head sadly.

"_Scorpius. You're father will not be happy, but it is where you belong. Take my advice—if things get tough, seek your mother or grandmother's help_." The Sorting Hat told Scorpius. The blond boy nodded slowly, not sure what was happening.

"_Hufflepuff!" _Scorpius's jaw hit the floor. Despite what his grandmother said about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, he had not believed it until now. The Hat was right. His father would not be happy. He walked shakily to the Hufflepuff table and glanced at the Slytherin one. All his former 'friends' (aka his father's friends' children) were either sneering at him or looking as if he was some foreign object that they did not recognize nor know what to do with. Well, all of them except Angela. She glanced at Scorpius, looking miserable. Scorpius would bet 10 galleons he looked the same. Trying to get their mind off of houses, the two focused their attention on the Sorting Hat who was sorting Albus. Albus apparently was a hatstall too.

"_Albus Severus Potter. I will let you decide. Which house?" _The Sorting Hat asked after 10 minutes of determination. Albus bit his lip, hoping he wasn't making a terrible choice.

"Gryffindor." Albus whispered.

"_So be it. GRYFFINDOR!"_ The Sorting Hat shouted. Angela and Scorpius smiled at Albus, secretly burning with jealousy. Albus smiled back uneasily and turned to watch the sorting finish. Leah Steelmer (Gryffindor), Daniel Thomas (Ravenclaw), and Cecilia Vance (Slytherin) were sorted before it was finally Rose's turn.

"_A very bright mind, I see. Plenty bravery. You're very loyal and have a thirst to prove yourself. Hmm...I see you would not like to be in Slytherin. Very well. Nor Hufflepuff. As you wish. So it leaves Gryffindor...or Ravenclaw. Ah...Hmmm...I know just what to do with you! RAVENCLAW!" _The Sorting Hat shouted. Rose ran down the steps to the Ravenclaw table. Looking around, she realized how absurd it was that the four friends had been sorted into four different tables.

Analisa Zabini was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. As the small girl took her seat, Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, First Years, and to our other students, welcome back. I wish to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. Please, no magic in the corridors. Weasleys' merchandise is not allowed, and neither is Zonko's, or any other joke material. Well, I believe that is all. May you all have a wonderful year. Let the feast, begin." Minerva announced. Food magically appeared on the golden plates and drinks were poured out of nowhere into their goblets. Albus beamed. Suddenly, someone came and gave him a noogie in his already messy hair.

"James!" Albus cried, swatting his brother's hand away while trying to eat a pork chop at the same time.

"Hey little bro! Nice to see you got in Gryffindor! Quite a surprise, but, nice to see indeed." James said, ruffling Al's hair. "Too bad Rosie's in Ravenclaw, but then again, not much of a surprise there." James winked and then returned to his spot on the other end of the table. Albus rolled his eyes at his brother and kept on eating.

Angela had never seen or ate so much food! She and her mum had never been poor and had always had enough to eat, but **this**, this was...fantastic! Forgetting her fork, spoon, knife, and manners, she grabbed a turkey leg and started chewing on it.

"Hungry, are you?" A girl's voice came from her left. Angela froze in midbite and turned around, seeing a pretty girl with raven hair and hazel eyes holding her utensils and a napkin. Angela swallowed and blushed, taking her fork, spoon, knife, and napkin from the girl.

"Sorry. Thanks. I'm Angela Lo—Angela Grover." Angela introduced as she reached over to shake the girl's hand.

"Cecilia Vance. Nice to meet someone who isn't completely evil." Cecilia replied, shaking Angela's hand and gesturing to the rest of the table, which look strangely depressed and menacing. Angela nodded.

"I know what you mean." And just like that, Angela had made another friend. It was quite easy to make friends...at least easier than her mum had made it sound.

Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table, Scorpius was surprised how well he fit in. He had already made two friends (Max Macmillan and Tommy Smith) and to his surprise, they weren't the dunderheads that his father had made them seem like. They were smart, funny, clever—Scorpius was beginning to like his house.

Rose wasn't so fast on making friends, but she watched her friends as they did. Secretly, she was scared that the four of them wouldn't be friends anymore, seeing that they were in different houses. A few people had approached her, but only to ask if she was really Ron and Hermione's daughter.

_God, my life sucks!_ Rose thought, putting her head in her hands. No one in Ravenclaw was fun at all! Rose looked at her fellow Housemates—all of them were either reading or talking about calculus and stuff. Or just eating boringly. Rose groaned yet again. This was going to be a long year.

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _REVIEW! Nobody did in the last chapter and I hope this one will be different! Thank you!**


	3. Letters

**A/N: I hope you like it! :D**

Chapter 3: Letters

_Hey mum, dad,_

_Hope you guys are doing well. I am. I got sorted into Gryffindor! You were right dad, the sorting hat does let you choose! It said I could be in any house I wanted! _

_I also made friends with Angela Grover and Scorpius Malfoy on the train. Before you jump to conclusions, Scorpius really isn't that bad! He's nothing like his father! Angela is really nice as well. Sadly, all four of us (Rosie, Angela, Scorp, and me) got sorted into different houses. Rose got in Ravenclaw, Angela in Slytherin, and Scorpius is in Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff! He can't be anything like his father if he's in Hufflepuff, can he mum and dad? _

_I love Gryffindor and I've already made friends with Don Boot, who's really nice and fun too. (yawn) It's getting late now...already 11. I think I'll go to bed soon (if I can, that is—Don snores __**really**__ loudly) Good night! I love you!_

_Write to you soon,_

_Albus Severus Potter_

___P.S. How's Lily doing? Hope she likes the Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans I sent her from the Hogwart's Express :)_

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you and Hugo? Hope you are well. I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much daddy, but I got sorted into Ravenclaw. So far they all seem really boring, and I haven't made any friends yet, but I promise I will daddy! Also, I made friends with Angela Grover and Scorpius Malfoy. Yeah, a Malfoy. But he really isn't that bad, plus he's a Hufflepuff. This room I'm in is so strange. You guys have always described your rooms as a royal red and with gold lining everywhere. Here in Ravenclaw it's blue everywhere with bronze words saying things like 'wisdom', or 'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' and stuff like that. On the ceiling, there are numerous bronze numbers, that I think are reciting pi. I suppose I shouldn't be too disappointed, at least I didn't get in Hufflepuff or Slytherin like Angela and Scorp. Oh well. It's getting late. Good night,_

_Rose Weasley._

_P.S. I forgot to write about this in my letter above, but somethings strange about Angela. She seems a lot like how you described Aunt Luna, you know, the one that went missing after Uncle Neville had a fight with her. And when she introduced herself, I could have sworn she said Angela **Lovegood**, but then covered it up with Grover instead. Do you think that it's possible that Angela is Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna's daughter? I might be jumping to conclusions, but I thought you should know about this. _

* * *

_Hey Mum!_

_I got into Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw, but you've always said that it didn't matter to you, so I won't bother you by saying how sorry I am. They do seem quite unpleasant but I've made friends with Cecilia Vance who shares a dorm with me, and she's quite nice actually! I've also made other friends, mainly Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy. I have to say, I accidentally let our last name slip (sorry mum), but I covered it up okayly, and I think they've stopped suspecting me. So...yeah, that's all. I love you mum! _

_Angie Grover (a.k.a. Lovegood)_

* * *

_Dear mother and father—_

_I have been sorted in Hufflepuff. They really are't the dunderheads you says they are, they're actually really funny and clever. I hope you aren't mad at me, I really couldn't do anything about it. And...well, don't blow up at me...but I've made friends with Rose Weasley, Angela Grover, and Albus Potter, who are really nice! I know I have probably broken every single Malfoy tradition, but I really enjoy their company! I've made a few other friends in my house, but I still like Rose, Angie, and Al better. Hope you are well,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

_**Rose Athena Weasley!**_

_**I do not mind you being in Ravenclaw, but you can not be friends with a Malfoy! You know how much trouble Malfoy Senior gave us when your mum, Uncle Harry and I were younger?! A LOT! Don't let him trick you into being friends with him Rosie!**_

_**Daddy**_

* * *

_**Rosie,**_

_**We're all quite fine, thank you, Rosie. And don't you worry about being sorted into Ravenclaw! I'm sure you'll make friends soon enough! We're not disappointed at all dear! About your friend though...well, truth to be told, your father was a bit...shocked about you being friends with Scorpius Malfoy, and he may or may not have sent you a letter about Scorpius, but just ignore him, I'll calm your father down soon enough, he's just in shock right now. Personally, I think he sounds like a perfectly nice boy and you should continue being friends with him, despite his last name. And don't worry about the blue and bronze, you'll get use to it!**_

_**Make sure you get enough sleep dear, classes are sometimes very tiring. **_

_**We send our love,**_

_**Mum.**_

_**P.S. That is interesting. You're right about that, but as you said, let's not jump to conclusions. I'll ask your Uncle Neville about it, and I'll do some more research. So far your Aunt Luna has stayed very well hidden, we have not been able to find her for years, but I will try my best. Have a good first day of classes, tell us how it goes!**_

* * *

_**Al,**_

_**Congratulations in getting in Gryffindor! We are all fine, thanks for asking. All your friends sound perfectly nice. As we told you before, we made our peace with the Malfoys a long time ago. We're sure Scorpius is a very nice kid, and you shouldn't worry about his family. After all, look at Sirius's family, and then look at him! We look forward to hearing about your classes,**_

_**Mum and Dad**_

_**P.S. Lily is fine, she loved the treat, and thanks you.**_

* * *

_**Angie,**_

_**I have to say I was a bit shocked at you being in Slytherin but as you know, I am not disappointed at all. Your friends sound very kind. Scorpius's father gave me a bit of trouble when I was at school but I'm sure he's different. Try not to let our last name slip again—it may give us a bit of trouble. I love you as well dear,**_

_**Mum.**_

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

_**I have talked to Headmistress McGonagall and you may be sorted again. Report to her office soon, and good luck with your classes.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Father.**_

* * *

_**Scorpius dear,**_

_**Your father is very surprised at you being in Hufflepuff. I'm sure he's sent you some letter demanding you to switch houses, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Don't tell your father, but the sorting hat almost put me in Hufflepuff too! Of course, I begged for it to put me in Slytherin like the rest of my family, and it consented. Hufflepuff's are, as you said, not dunderheads. I dated one at a point in my life, and he was very kind and fun to be with. Of course, I love your father more, but what I'm trying to say is don't be ashamed of being in Hufflepuff. They are as good as any other house. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Astoria Malfoy, your mum.**_

_**P.S. It might be best that you didn't write to your father for a while. He's still in a bad mood, but don't worry honey, it's not your fault. Someday, he will accept you for you. Your grandfather, Lucius, was not the best dad ever. Your father is trying to give you a better childhood than his own, but it's hard sweetheart. Please forgive him.**_

A/N: REVIEW!


	4. The Slug Club

**A/N: Well...here's the fourth chapter, if anybody is still reading :D Please read and review! I know people have read this story, I just don't know who!**

Rose woke up to the sound of her new blue and bronze alarm clock. 6:00 a.m. _I thought breakfast was at 7...hmm, must be a Ravenclaw thing. Waking up an hour early before breakfast._ Rose thought, forcing herself out of her comfortable bed.

* * *

After an amazing breakfast, it was time for Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, which was taught by Professor Chang—the Ravenclaw Head of House. Professor Chang was a nice woman, but she was quite stern. The lesson was the classic match to needle one. Rose quickly said 'Hi' to Albus and his friend, Don, and hurried inside the classroom. In the class, only 3 people had managed to do anything to their matches. Rose's and a boy named Daniel's got a bit sharp and silver, and a girl named Analisa's match changed completely into a needle and she had even managed to change it back! Starting right from there Rose, Analisa, and Daniel had formed a kind of unspoken war between the three. Who could be the best in each class would get to gloat in front of the other two. So far Rose was winning but Analisa was close behind, tied with Daniel.

The last class of the day was Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Rose, Analisa, and Daniel stepped into class together and each chose a seat. Professor Slughorn walked up to the front of the class with a jolly smile on his face.

"HELLO CHILDREN!" He boomed, his voice echoing around the room. "TODAY WE WILL BE BREWING A VERY SPECIAL POTION, NEEDED FOR OUR THIRD YEAR'S PLANT PROJECT CALLED CALLITERA. ON PAGE 57 OF YOUR BOOKS—YOU MAY BEGIN!" Slughorn yelled. Rose, Analisa, and Daniel looked at each other, gave a sly grin, and then raced to the supplies closet for their ingredients. Fifteen minutes later Professor Slughorn stood up and waked around, checking on the students progress.

"OH HO! Perfect second stage! Light lilac...mmm...smells of coffee! Say, what's your name girl?" Slughorn asked Analisa.

"Analisa Zabini, sir."

"Zabini? Why your grandmother must be the famed model Yvonne Zabini! I see you've inherited her looks! And skills, she was excellent at Potions. Why don't you join us for a little get-together? I've found a few more students with outstanding skills and we can all get to meet each other. Sunday at noon, yes?" Slughorn asked merrily. Analisa, too shocked to do anything else, nodded numbly. Slughorn walked away, humming merrily to himself.

By the end of the class, Analisa, Scorpius, Daniel, and Rose had all been chosen to go to the first 'Slug Club' meeting of the year. The four walked through the corridors to the Great Hall, chatting.

"My mum said the Slughorn parties were terribly boring!" Rose told the others.

"My dad said the same but he also told me the food was great." Analisa added in.

"Well, what choice do we have, we already agreed to it!" Scorpius asked worriedly.

"I guess we'll just have to go then. Come on, let's go to dinner." Daniel said, shrugging. "Wanna join us at our table Scorpius?" Scorpius opened his mouth to decline but Rose slapped a hand over it and forced Scorpius to nod with her other hand.

"Yes? That's great! Come on, Scorp, let's go!" The three dragged Scorpius over to the Ravenclaw table. Scorpius merely looked amused and sat down while the three Ravenclaws chatted on about Transfiguration and Potions. He joined in after a while, laughing and having a good time. Hogwarts really was amazing, Scorpius thought fondly.

* * *

The week passed and soon it was Sunday. Rose found out that Albus and Angela had been invited to the Slug Club too so together, the six first years walked over to Slughorn's office. Inside, classical music was booming.

"Albus, Rose, Dan, Analisa, Scorpius, Angela! Come in and join us!" Slughorn called over to them from a long, rectangular table. The six reluctantly sat down in the only remaining seats (that were thankfully together) across from James and Fred.

"Hey Al. See you got into the Slug Club as well. And you Rosie. Good for you two!" James grinned, winked, and then turned to talk to Fred. Rose's parents were right. It **was** boring. But the food was good, as Blaise Zabini had said, so they enjoyed it fairly well. Slughorn droned on about each and every one of his 'Slug Students'. Most of them were here from either their parents or their grandparents, and Slughorn quickly found them quite boring. At the end, only 4 of the original 30 new 'Slug Students' were kept—Rose (or Posie, as Slughorn would say), Angela (Angel), Analisa (Ann, dear) and Daniel (Danny Boy). Albus, Scorpius, and the rest were dismissed throughout the lunch, mostly because they had no potions talent whatsoever. After the lunch, the four of them picked up Angela's friend, Cecilia, Scorpius (with Max Macmillan and Tommy Smith), Albus, and Don. They had been invited by Rose and Al to go to Hagrid's with them.

The ten first years skipped down to tea with Hagrid, chatting and getting to know each other better. Finally, they reached Hagrid's hut. Albus knocked three times on his door.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Albus yelled. The door swung open and Hagrid nearly fainted at the sight of ten eager first years waiting to go in his house, standing at the door.

"Gee Al, Rosie! Yeh could've said tha' yer were gonna bring eight people wi' ya! Come in ya lot! Make yerselves comfy, I'm going ter have ter make more tea!" Hagrid grumbled, shooing them in. They all sat down on the bear skin couch and started chatting with a tea-making Hagrid about their first week. Hagrid smiled as the kids fought for who would be telling their story first. Rose poured her tea on Cecilia, who shrieked and returned the favor. Hagrid chuckled. Hogwarts never got boring.

**A/N: Yes, I know, ten friends is too much. Don't worry, the rest of the story will focus _mostly_ on Albus, Angela, Scorpius, and Rose, with a bit of Analisa and Daniel.**


	5. Disowned

**A/N: Here's the fifth chappie! Hope you like it, and also—REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5: Disowned**

It was nearing Christmas break, almost December 20th when Pansy Zabini put her carefully planned, long-waited-for plan into action. She sat at her desk, humming as she wrote the reply to a letter sent more than 3 months ago.

_Analisa Megan Zabini~_

_I'm sure you are wondering why you haven't heard from me in three months. Well, it was because I have been consulting with my husband since then, making the best decision of our lives—to disown you. _

_Why, you ask? _

_Because you are a filthy blood traitor! Who do you think you are, making friends with those people! How dare you think you can just send me a letter saying you got sorted into Ravenclaw and made friends with Weasley and Potter! You are a pureblood! And you have not taken your responsibilities: You did not get sorted into Slytherin! We have always known you would fail us. And now you have._

_My dearest husband has been generous enough to include 100 galleons within this package in case your blood traitor friends will not take you in. Do not come back girl. You have already been disowned._

_~Pansy Zabini and Blaise Zabini._

Pansy Zabini smiled as she sealed the envelope and placed the money in a package. There. It was done. The night before she had made her husband so drunk that she had been able to seal him in an Unbreakable Vow that he would disown his daughter. The next morning, he was furious, of course, but couldn't do anything about except give his daughter a few galleons so she could survive for maybe a few years. Ahh...the sweetness of victory, Pansy thought.

She had been trying to get rid of the girl ever since Analisa was born. What use was a _girl_ to a pureblood family? _ I'm different, of course,_ Pansy thought smugly as she tied the package of galleons and fastened it to the owl's leg._ I was superior and every way, marrying a pureblood man and keeping our bloodline spic and span of muggle blood._ Analisa, on the other hand...well, the Zabini family would only have the best, which Analisa clearly was not. Pansy sent the owl off as she stood up from her desk and walked over to her husband.

"Blaise, dear, it's done." Pansy said sweetly to her husband. Blaise grunted. Pansy made a ridiculous pout, one that you would expect to see on a five year old. "Sweetie, how can you be so sad?! She is worth nothing to us, making blood traitor friends, getting sorted into Ravenclaw." Pansy attempted to spit on the ground but instead choked on her spit and had a one minute coughing fit. Her husband sighed and stood up, walking to the window. He could just make out a small brown speck: his very own owl, on its way to destroy everything that he had ever loved and had.

* * *

"I know, right? Hagrid is so nice, and, you know, warm." Analisa Zabini said as she dried her wet hair and picked out her clothes for the day.

"Mmmhmmm. I've known him ever since I was born—did you know that my parents named him my godfather?" Rose called out from the showers.

"Really? That's so cool! I bet he's a wonderful godfather, even if he does look a bit, well, ferocious a fir—oh, wait a second. There's and owl outside the window." Ann told her friend as she let the owl in. "It's from my parents."

"What does it say?" Rose shouted over the running water. There was silence. "Ann?" Still silence. And then a loud crash and a cry of frustration. Then sobbing. "Ann? Ann?!" Rose called as she quickly turned off the water, wrapped a towel around herself and hurried over to her friend.

"Ann, what's wrong?" Rose asked quietly. Ann just kept on sobbing, so not knowing what to do, Rose looked around. Her eyes landed on something. A crumpled letter with a humungous bag with it. Unfolding the letter, Rose read it. The expression on her face went from curiosity to confusion to horror and at last to anger. Tearing up the letter, Rose sighed sympathetically and went to comfort her friend.

* * *

"AND THEY FREAKING DISOWNED HER! IN A LETTER!" Rose screamed. Albus, Scorpius, Cecilia, Angela, and Daniel's mouths dropped. Rose had just finished assuring Analisa that she would be fine if she slept through the whole day and was now in the hallways, on her way to first hour Potions.

"How could they?" Daniel asked, being the first to find his voice.

"I know! My dad was pretty mad and he told me to switch, but he calmed down afterwards. The way they did this...sending her 100 galleons and telling her, go and live on your own, we don't want you anymore...isn't that a bit harsh?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, it's harsh. One of us should let her stay in their house!" Angela suggested.

"But what if her parents calm down and want her back?" Cecilia asked worriedly.

"I don't think we would let her go back to them, would we? I mean, look how they just treated her." Albus said quietly. Everyone agreed.

"I can't take her, sorry. My mum...and dad already have enough to worry about." Angela said hesitantly.

"Me neither, imagine what my mum would say if I brought back a girl from school and asked if she could just stay with us for 6 years..." Daniel said, shivering at the thought. Scorpius and Albus nodded, agreeing.

"I could do it, but I don't know her the best." Cecilia said, shrugging, glancing at Rose. Rose looked around at her friends.

"Then I guess I'll do it, but I don't think I could just go up to her and tell her that she'll be staying with me, she'll surely say no." Rose said. Everyone was silent for a second, thinking.

"I know! We'll invite her over to your house for the annual Weasley Potter Christmas Party, along with you guys of course, so she can get to know Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione! Then, at the end of the party, Rose's parents can invite Analisa to stay with them for a while, and she won't be able to decline because after all, it's only 'a while'. Then, somehow, you can get her to stay longer and longer until she unofficially becomes part of the family! TA DA!" Albus exclaimed, obviously proud of his quick thinking.

"I just can't see how that can possibly go wrong." Angela deadpanned. Albus blushed.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything." He mumbled. Rose rolled her eyes.

"We could try that plan, maybe with a few, ahem, improvements to it, it could actually have a good chance of working." Rose suggested cheerfully. Everyone nodded. "I'll ask my parents if you guys can come to the Christmas Party, and then we'll figure things out, 'kay?" Everyone nodded again.

Rose sighed. "I better go check on Ann now. You know, make sure she didn't do anything stupid." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Rose carefully opened the door to the Ravenclaw girl's dorms.

"Ann?"

"I'm in the loo, Rosie!"

Rose's brows furrowed. Ann sounded suspiciously happy. Rose made her way into the girl's loo and gasped.

"Hi Rosie Posie!" Ann squealed from in front of the mirror. She was currently pointing her wand at her hair, turning it blond. Rose was thoroughly confused.

"Er...Analisa...what are you doing?"

"Oh, my name's Eliza now, Rosie darling." Ann announced, now moving to her eyebrows.

"Ann, are you okay?"

"Sure," Ann transfigured her brown eyes a striking pale blue and turned around to look at Rose, "How do I look?"

Rose placed her hand on her hips. "Ann, is this some kind of joke?"

"It's Eliza!" Ann snapped. "And no, it's not some kind of joke! How do I look?"

"You look very un-Analisa-like, so I suggest you—"

Ann squealed once again. "Really? Un-Analisa-like! That's fantastic! I was thinking of transfiguring my nose as well but if I already look different..." Ann went on and on and on. Rose was finally starting to get it. Ann was trying to become someone else because of her disowning.

"Er, so...Eliza…the Weasley-Potter Family is having a Christmas Party and Al and I have invited Scorpius and Angela already...would you like to go too?" Rose asked.

Ann giggled. "Sure Rosie," She squealed (once more), skipping away.

Rose sighed. _Curse those Zabinis._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I lied last chapter, I said that the story would not be focusing on Analisa too much...well, the next two chapters are like, all Ann, so please, bear with me...**


	6. Can I go?

Hi mum and dad!

Is it okay if I invited all my friends to our Christmas Party? I know this is a bit of a late notice, but it would really mean so much to me if they could come. There's been an emergency. You know my friend Analisa Zabini right now? Well, her parents disowned her because she didn't get resorted into Slytherin. She's acting really weird right now and I'm worried. Mr. and Mrs. Zabini were actually serious about disowning her, they even gave her some money for food and things! Can she please stay with us?! At least for a while, but I have a feeling that she'll need it much longer than that. I...I want for us to adopt her, and I know that's asking a lot, but this is really important, I've thought it through and it's the only way to help her right now! Please consider it!

I'll see you next week!

Love,

Rose

* * *

**Hey mummy!**

**Albus and Rose have just invited me to go to their party!****They actually said that the whole family was supposed to go, but I don't think that would work out for us. I don't want to miss Christmas with you, mummy, but, well...I've been invited and I really need to do something to help Ann, and I think that going to this party might help me help her. I love you mum, and I won't hold it against you if you say no.**

**~Angie**

**P.S. I remember that you told me a long time ago that you wanted me to tell you what my favorite teacher was once I went to Hogwarts. I love the subject Charms, but my favorite professor is Professor Longbottom. I just feel so...connected to him, not in a bad way, but he's just so caring and nice! Don't worry, I'm not falling in love with him or anything, just saying :)**

* * *

Hey mum, dad:

I'm going to Al's house to his Christmas Party (his parents are picking us up from King's Cross and he said his parents could get us back to Hogwarts as well). I think it'll work out fine, what with you two going on that business trip. Write back with an answer!

Daniel

* * *

Hello mother and father,

Albus and Rose have invited me to their Christmas Party. I would really like to go, and you two are invited as well. I know you've had a rather...bad past with the Potters and Weasleys, but it's not long. We only have to stay about one night (Christmas Eve), which is when the party is. The others are staying longer, but I want to compromise with your hate for the two families. I really need to go, at least for one night because Analisa, the Zabinis' daughter has been acting really strange ever since they disowned her, and we don't think it's fair so we need to help.

Love,

Scorp.

* * *

Hi mummy and dad!

Albus and Rose have invited me to their Christmas Party (which lasts the whole Christmas Break) and I was wondering if I could go with them. All my friends have been invited too, and their parents are very nice (remember? We met them on the Platform.), so I'm sure we'll be fine. You're also invited! Reply soon!

Love,

Cecilia

* * *

**Rose,**

**Of course your friends can come to the party. The more the merrier, after all!**

**That _is_ asking a lot, but we do feel for your friend. How 'bout this: We'll let her stay for Christmas, and perhaps Easter Break, and maybe even summer of next year and then we'll decide. Adopting a child is a very complicated thing, but we understand your worry for your friend. We love you, and look forward to meeting your friends next week!**

**Love,**

**Mom, Dad, and Hugo**

* * *

Angie,

That's wonderful! Of course you can! It works out perfectly for me too, since Italy's Ministry is having a Magical Creatures Meeting soon and I would very like to go, except there are no kids allowed. I hope everything works out for you and your friends! Remember, don't let anything slip, even if the Cridlydooks get you!

Love,

Luna.

P.S. I think that's...wonderful honey, that your professor is so nice...work hard at school, and remember, I'll always love you.

* * *

Hey Dan,

We're sorry, but we really don't think that you should stay that long, especially on such a short notice. Plus, we don't really know the Potters and Weasleys, so it's best if we get to know them a bit better. Maybe at Easter, though, Danny. We think you'll enjoy the trip hon, and your sister looks forward to seeing you home.

Love you,

Mom and Dad.

* * *

Scorpius,

That's terrible! We didn't know that poor Ana was disowned. **You may go to the party Scorp, and we'll come with you, but if anything unusual happens, we will take you home immediately, got it?** Sorry honey, that was your father. Yes, you may go, but your father feels the need to accompany you, which I hope will not be too much of a hassle. Oh, and yes: talk with your friends, we may be adopting poor Analisa. We will meet you at the platform on Friday honey,

Love,

Mom and **Dad**

* * *

Cecilia,

Sorry Cilia, but you know your grandmother )I'm sure they are all very nice people, and maybe we'll drop you off at their house after Christmas, but your grandmother insists that the whole family must spend Christmas together. We love you, see you soon,

Mom and Dad.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review please!**


	7. A Bad Start to the Christmas Holidays

**A/N: To all who care to read this ;), THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

It was the first day of the holidays. By now, you could barely recognize Ann...ahem...Eliza. She hadn't just transfigured her hair and eyes...she had also resorted to using makeup, and wearing strange dresses and skirts. Scorpius had already told them about his parents wanting to adopt Ann, so Rose had written to her parents saying that they didn't have to. THAT problem was solved, but there was still more—a **lot** more—to go

Daniel, Rose, Albus, Angela, Scorpius, Cecilia and 'Eliza' boarded the express and found a compartment. The 7 continued on their journey back to the platform without much talk...well, except for Ann. She kept on chattering about the strangest things, on and on and on, nonstop. The rest of them remained in silence, wondering what the heck they were going to do to get their friend back.

The Express lurched to a stop and then seven walked off the train. Cecilia and Daniel left to find their parents while the rest of them and hustled over to the Weasley's and Potters. Scorpius's parents were there as well. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny smiled at the students, there eyes stopping at Ann. All four adult's eyes narrowed. They knew the girl was having some trouble with being disowned, but this was **not** what they had expected. Ann was wearing an _extremely_ short black dress, so short that if she bent down far enough, you could see her hot pink underwear. Her face was also **covered** in glitter and blush. Rose smiled nervously.

"Hey mum, dad, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry! Um...this is Scorpius, this is Angela, or Angie and this is...Analisa." Rose introduced, not sure whether to say Analisa or Eliza. Ann's eyes narrowed.

"It's Eliza. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eliza Helen Wellers." Ann said politely to the adults. Ron's brow furrowed, but Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all smiled kindly, despite their shock.

"Hello Eliza, it's wonderful to meet you too. I'm Rose's mum, you can call me Hermione if you'd like. This is Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Um...why don't we get on the car, it's how we got here, and drive back home. I'm sure you're all tired." Hermione said smiling. The seven kids nodded, but Draco spoke up.

"I think we'll be apparating with Scorpius" Draco said stiffly. Astoria rolled her eyes and Ron huffed a bit.

"If it's fine with you, that is. You see, we've never been on a car before." Scorpius's mum said kindly. Hermione nodded.

"That's fine with us. We'll be meeting at our house, it's in Godric's Hollow, the big red house with a pool. We'll probably take longer, so your rooms are up the stairs, turn right, the second and third doors to your left. Make yourself at homes." Hermione said to the Malfoys as she started hustling the kids out of the platform as Harry apparated the suitcases to the Weasley's mansion. Astoria nodded and steered her family to the apparating station in the corner of the platform. Ginny beckoned the rest of the kids to a fancy, roomy van.

Ann climbed in first, the rest following. Harry drove while the rest of the parents sat in the back with the first years.

"So, Mum, where's James and Lily?" Albus asked, attempting to start conversation. Ginny looked surprised.

"Honey, you don't know? James decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. I thought he told you." Ginny answered.

"Oh, so that's why we didn't see him on the express!" Rose exclaimed. "What about Lily?"

"Oh, she's with Gran and Gramps right now, but all of them are coming to the party next week, Rosie." Ginny said, smiling.

"So, Lily is your sister, Al?" Angela asked curiously. Albus nodded yes.

Silence fell upon them once more. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"So...An—Eliza...I like your dress." Ginny said hesitantly. Ann seemed suspicious but smiled back.

"I do too." She replied smugly and turned to talk to an appalled Rose. Ginny glared at Ann, but before she could do anything Ron jumped in.

"SO! I mean, so...you must be Angela! I've heard a lot about you in Rosie's letters! How's Hogwarts been for you?" Ron asked quickly.

"Great! My favorite subject is—" Angela was cut off by Ann.

"I bet you've heard a lot about **me** too from Rosie's letters, right Mr. Weasley? _My_ favorite subject is..." Ann went on and on and on.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't do anything as she was too busy studying Angela 'Grover'.

After Rose's letter tipping her off about Angela being Luna's daughter, she had done a bit of research in her free time. Hermione had also asked Neville, but the whole conversation became very awkward, and she hadn't found out anything of worth from her friend. She did, though, find a woman named Melanie Lovegood living in Scotland, with a daughter, but the daughter's name was Jade. Hermione also found about a dozen more Lovegoods scattered around the country, but none of them had a daughter named Angela. She sighed in frustration as she looked at Angela again and again. The girl did look remarkably like Luna, with the same exact eyes, but with black hair instead of blond. Hmm...Neville had black hair...it all fit in, but there was no proof other than who Angela looked like. Hermione would have to interrogate Angela later, but now was not the time.

Hermione tuned back into the conversation. Apparently, someone had managed to shut Ann up while she had drifted off in her thoughts.

"So, anyone up for sledding later?" Ron was saying. Rose, Albus, and Angela grinned and high-fived, but Ann groaned.

"Please, NO! It'll ruin my make up! And my clothes!" She cried dramatically.

"You could always change into your spare clothes and redo your makeup, Ann." Ginny suggested, trying her best not to snap at Ann.

"It's Eliza, and I **can't** change! It'll just ruin my other clothes." Ann groaned. There was silence, in which Ginny looked like she was about to hex the first year girl.

"Um, so, who's excited for the party?!" Albus asked, grinning as wide as he could. Ann shrugged noncommittally, making Ginny even more irritated. The red haired woman opened her mouth to speak but Rose cut her off quickly.

"Oh, look! We're here!" Rose said extra enthusiastically, smiling widely. Ron and Hermione offered a fake grin, but Ginny wasn't even trying. Rose's smile dropped a bit. Harry opened the van's doors for them and they stepped out, one by one and made their way to the humungous red house. The house wasn't very tall, only two floors (with a basement underneath), but it was wide and grand.

"Welcome to Alastor Alley! It was built a decade ago in the memory of Alastor Moody. That one to the right is my house, but we'll be going to Rose's house for the party." Albus announced grandly, pointing to a taller, peach colored house next to a white gazebo.

Once they entered the red brick mansion everyone—sans Rose, Albus, and the adults—gasped with delight. There was a shimmering chandelier in the middle of the entrance, as well as a piano room to the left and a grand study room to the right. Ron led them in further, and they saw the dining room and living room. He stopped at the staircase.

"Okay now kiddos! The second floor is where all of your rooms are. We have your names on the rooms, so it should be easy to know which is which. The bathrooms are next to the ba...ahem...that Malfoy's room. One for girls, one for boys. Um...well, settle in, lunch will be ready in about half an hour." Ron said smiling. The kids smiled and raced up the staircase. Scorpius was waiting for them at the top of the staircase.

"Hiya Scorp! Miss us?" Albus asked as he opened the door to the room that said _Albus. _Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I was _terribly_ sad to be separated from you for _15 minutes_, my _dearest_ Albus." Scorpius said in a faux sweet voice, swooning as the group followed a slightly disgusted Albus into his room. Everyone gasped once they walked inside Albus's room. It was humungous, with a canopied, emerald green, king sized bed smack in the middle. There was a bookshelf which was filled with books (courtesy of Hermione), a shining mahogany desk, and a walk-in closet.

"Awesome!" Everyone yelled. Rose and Albus shared amused looks as they watched their friends running around, examining the room.

"Hey, guys? Your room is like, exactly the same, so you need not to clutter up _my_ room." Albus said in a snobby tone. Rose snorted as all of her friends froze and smiled sheepishly.

"Albus, don't be rude!" Rose chastised. "I think we should unpack before lunch. The suitcases are in our rooms already." Rose suggested, turning to her friends. Everyone nodded and split up quickly.

Soon enough, Albus, Rose, Angela, and Scorpius had finished settling in. Rose took a chance and pulled her friends into a huddle.

"This is worse than I imagined! Aunt Ginny _**hates **_Ann, and vice versa! We need to get Ana back to normal or else our whole holiday will be ruined!" Rose hissed. Angela nodded.

"True. Also, I don't think your parents and Albus's father likes Ann much either." Angela agreed. They heard footsteps. Ann had finished unpacking.

"We should have a meeting tonight, when Ann's asleep." Scorpius said quickly.

"In my room." Albus confirmed, and the four quickly got back into their seats, just in time to see their friend walk into the room.

"I'm back!" Ann sang as she approached her friends. She sat down and crossed her legs. Everyone winced when they saw her hot pink underwear beneath her too-short dress.

They really had to do something. Fast!


	8. Operation Get Our Friend Back Plan B

After a long day, Rose, Albus, Angela, and Scorpius retreated to their bedrooms—but not for long. The four friends waited until they heard snoring from the adults and Ann's rooms. Then, quickly and silently, Angela, Scorpius, and Rose ran to Albus's room, locking the door behind them

"So..." Scorpius started.

"We're here to try to save our friend." Rose announced. Angela winced.

"A bit quieter, Rosie. Besides, don't you think that's a bit dramatic? We're trying to help Ann, not necessarily _save_ her..." Angela whispered. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Same difference Angie. Anyway, I think I've got an idea." Rose said.

"What?!" Albus and Angela asked, at the same time, except that Albus was a whole lot louder.

"SHHHHHHH!" Rose and Angela shushed them in unison.

"You SHHHH!" Scorpius and Albus hissed in return.

"Stop that!" Albus and Angela whispered.

"You started it!" Rose and Scorpius shot back.

"And I'll end it!" Angela said, covering her friends' mouths with her hands and arm, smiling slightly. "Now, Rosie, what was that idea of yours?" Angela asked, un-gagging her friends.

"So, I think we've been acting too...well, cautious around Ana. Our original plan _was_ to pretend everything was normal, but we're still acting like she's a ticking bomb that can go off at any second—"

"Which she is." Scorpius cut in. "She is a ticking bomb that could go off at any second, Rose."

"No she's not!" Rose hissed. "What can she do? We all know that she can't run off by herself, and she know's that as well. Ana's already spent over 80 galleons on her makeup and clothes. What _if_ the bomb explodes? What can it hurt?" Rose asked.

"True. But where are you going with this, Rose?" Angela asked.

"I think that we should actually just pretend that everything's alright, and this time, not act like she's about to explode. Treat her like Eliza is exactly who she is and we couldn't care less." Rose said.

"But how would that help, Rose?" Albus whispered.

"Don't you see?" Rose asked. "A—"

"No, I don't see." Albus deadpanned.

"Shut up, Al." Rose hissed, rolling her eyes. "As I was saying, don't you see?" Angela covered Al's mouth before he could cut in again. Rose glanced gratefully at her best friend. "Ann, she's just putting up a show. She's trying to prove that she's her own person, that she doesn't need her parents whatsoever. And her way of showing that is changing herself completely. Name, hair, clothes, face, personality...if we just pretend that this isn't the new Analisa—or Eliza, whatever—, that this is who she was all along and that she's not proving anything by changing herself, she just might return to being _our_ Analisa!" Rose explained.

"Rose..." Scorpius started. "I can see how you got into Ravenclaw."

Rose blushed. "Thanks, Scorp. Anyway guys...do you think this would work?" She asked.

Albus shrugged, Scorpius nodded encouragingly, and Angela smiled. Rose grinned back.

"Then Operation Get Our Friend Back Plan B is now in action. Good night guys." Rose said, winking.

"Good night."

* * *

The next day, Ann went crazy with makeup. You could barely make out her face underneath all the powder and blush. She bounced down the stairs, wearing the same outfit as the day before. Ann bumped into her friends in the living room.

"Hi Albus, Scorpius." Ann said in a flirty sort of voice. "Hey Rose, Angela!" She then chirped to her other friends. Rose and Angela looked disgusted at their friend, and maybe even a bit angry, but tried their best to cover it up.

"Hi Eliza!" The four replied cheerfully. Ann looked a bit suspicious, but before she could evaluate any further, they heard Hermione calling.

"Rosie! Albus! Angela! Scorpius! A—Eliza! Hugo! Ginny! Ron! Harry! Astoria...Draco! Breakfast is ready!" Hermione shouted. She heard her husband and guests running to the kitchen. As soon as they saw the dining table, all of them gasped. Hermione had really outdone herself. There were 12 plates in all, one for each person. Each one had a small stack of toast with butter, strawberry jam, syrup, and blueberry sauce next to it. Each person got a glass of milk and a grapefruit. In the middle of the circle table were two humungous plates: one was filled with waffles and pancakes, the other at an assortment of cookies stacked on top of it.

"Whoa..." Scorpius breathed. Hermione smiled proudly.

"Dig in everybody!" She said. Everyone smiled—even Draco, and did just that.

* * *

"So!" Ginny announced after breakfast. "Who's up for sledding?"

"ME!" Angela, Scorpius, Rose, and Albus said the same time as Ann said, "Totally not me!" Ginny glared at her.

"Then I guess you'll just have to stay here, _Ann_." Ginny shot back. Rose shot a panicked look to Angela, Scorpius and Albus. What were they supposed to do now?

_Stay on Ana's side._ Scorpius mouthed.

"It's Eliza." Everyone (sans Ginny) said in unison. Ann looked suspiciously at her friends but didn't say anything. Ginny frowned.

"Her name's Eliza, Mum." Albus confirmed. Ginny nodded resignedly.

"Okay then. _Eliza_ can stay here if she would like." Ginny told them.

"But, 'liza, you _have_ to come with us!" Angela pleaded. Albus and Scorpius looked confused, but Rose quickly caught on.

"Yeah Eliza, it won't be as fun without you!" Rose added. Ann looked thoughtful.

"Please come!" Albus and Scorpius said in unison, finally catching on.

"Well..." Ann said undecidedly. By now Hermione had joined in on the conversation.

"Here, I can transfigure you guys' clothes." Hermione offered. "They'll turn back into their original form in a couple hours time." She assured Ann. Ann finally caved in and smiled.

"I do love sledding." Ann said. Angela, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus grinned at each other. Operation Get Our Friend Back Plan B was off to a good start.


	9. Back To Normal, For Now

Slowly, Ann became, well, more like Ann again. Operation Get Our Friend Back Plan B was working it's magic slowly. During their sledding trip, Ann had completely relaxed, and had even gotten Ginny to start liking her.

* * *

A couple days later, Ann sighed as she looked in the mirror. She lifted one of her dyed, golden locks with her finger and felt disgusted. It looked so...fake. Unlike herself. It was the same with her makeup. And her new clothes. Her transfigured, pale blue eyes that once had looked so pretty now looked fake and ugly as well. Ann sighed again. _It's time to stop being Eliza,_ She thought.

* * *

"Hey Eliza, come on, let's go eat breakfa—" Angela's jaw dropped, neglecting to finish her sentence. "Eliza?"

Ann smiled weakly at Angela's awestruck expression. "It's Ann."

Angela overcame her shock and squealed. "ANN! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK! OH MY GOSH! IT WORKED! IT WOOOOOOOORRRRRRRKKKKKEEEEEEDDDDD!"

Rose, Scorpius, and Albus ran up the stairs to where Angela and Ann were.

"It worked?"

"It really, seriously worked?"

"OH MY GOD! Are you sure it..."

"It _really, **seriously** _worked!" Angela confirmed happily. Ann watched this exchange between her friends, amused but confused.

"Erm, guys, I'm sorry to intrude on your obvious euphoria and such...but what exactly worked?" Ann asked.

"Operation Get Our Friend Back Plan B, of course!" Albus announced. Angela elbowed him in the ribs for his lack of tact.

"Operation G—oh. Oh." Ann said in realization. "Oh gosh...guys, you...really are amazing, you know..."

"I know." Albus smiled, winking to general amusement.

"Someone needs to deflate his head..." Rose muttered under her breath. Ann chuckled.

"I'm really sorry. I...I was wrong, I thought that completely changing myself would, you know, help with...well, yeah" Ann said quietly.

"It's alright. It's not your fault at all. I do have one question though: Why _did_ you stop being Eliza?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh, well, it mostly had to do with the sledding trip. I realized how fun that was, and decided it was time to stop being Eliza. So I suppose, since it was your...Operation that got me to go on the sledding trip in the first place, your plan was a success. I just feel guilty that I didn't realize I was so stupid earlier." Ann said, looking dejected.

"You shouldn't feel guilty! Your parents are horrible! They don't deserve such a good daughter like you, Ana." Rose piped up. Ann smiled sadly.

"I guess the problem now is where I'll live, and how I'll live...I only have about 20 galleons left, and that's not going to last." Ann shrugged. Angela, Rose, Scorpius, and Al glanced at each other.

_Now?_ Scorpius mouthed.

_Yeah..._ Angela replied, turning to Ann. "Annie, Scorp has something to tell you." Angela announced in a happy, sing-songy voice. Ann rolled her eyes at the nickname and looked questionably at Scorpius.

"Um...my parents said they wanted to take you in, Ann." Scorpius told his friend quietly. Ann looked shocked.

"But—I couldn't, Scorp, that'd be unfair that your parents would have to take me in just because I have a rubbish mum and dad. I don't want to cause trouble or anyth—" Ann was cut off by a kind voice.

"Analisa, you wouldn't cause any trouble. We've always wanted a daughter, so it'd work out perfectly if we could adopt you. Of course, we couldn't without your consent, Ann." Astoria said from the doorway of Rose's room, with Draco behind her. Ann opened her mouth in shock, and then closed it, not knowing what to say.

"Gee, thanks mum! Always wanted a daughter, eh?!" Scorpius grumbled. Then, turning to Ann, he said, "Come on Ann, you know you wouldn't last long on your own..." Scorpius pleaded. Rose shot him a look.

"Ann could last forever if she wanted to, Scorpius! Seriously, the way you put things—" Rose was cut off by Draco.

"The way my son puts things is perfectly fine, Weasley. Y—"

"Draco!" Astoria interrupted, hissing. "We talked about this!" Mrs. Malfoy smiled kindly at Rose. "Sorry about my husband, dear. He's a jerk." She told Rose, ignoring her husband's offended looks. "And Scorpius? Rose is right, you shouldn't speak like that. Ann is a perfectly smart girl capable of taking care of herself. The only reason we want to adopt you, Ann, is to make both you and us happy, or happier. Please?" Astoria pleaded. Ann nodded, looking as if she was about to cry.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Mum? You can, er, leave now." Everyone chuckled.

"Okay, then. Good night, children." Astoria said softly, closing the door behind her.

* * *

There was a loud banging on Scorpius Malfoy's door and then a blood curdling scream.

"What the—" Scorpius exclaimed, waking up with a start. The screaming continued. The blond haired boy raced out of his room, looking for the source of the terrible sound.

"It's CHRISTMAS! Come on! Wakey, wakey, wake UUUUUUUP!" Lily Luna Potter screamed as she ran around her aunt and uncle's house. "IT'S CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"

"Huh?" Scorpius grumbled. Lily stopped in the middle of her rant.

"Hi." She mumbled, afraid to make eye contact with the Malfoy.

"Hello there. You must be Lily Potter. I'm Scorpius Malfoy, you can just call me Scorp instead though." Scorpius greeted, smiling at the small girl. Lily raised her head to look at Scorpius in his Quaffle pajamas.

"You really aren't that scary at all." Lily noted.

"Er...huh. Thanks?"

"Your welcome!" Lily replied cheerfully. Suddenly the door next to Lily swung open and Ginny Potter came out.

"Lily Luna Potter! What in the world possessed you to make such a racket!" Ginny scolded.

Lily looked up innocently at her mother. "Christmas possessed me, Mummy. It's Christmas, so everybody should wake up early to open their presents." Then, smiling at Scorpius, she continued her rant. Ginny glanced at Scorpius tiredly.

"I'm really sorry for this Scorp. She's usually a lot better."

"No problem Mrs. Potter. I like your daughter. She reminds me of Albus." Scorpius said. Ginny laughed and proceeded to shush Lily.

* * *

After a brilliant breakfast, Ron lead everybody to the gigantic Christmas tree, where they all raced to get their presents. Rose received an amazing collection of books, quills, parchment and sweets, not to mention the usual package from her Grandma Weasley. Albus and Scorpius each received a collection of sweets from their friends, a Weasley Package (to Scorpius's surprise), a broomstick cleaning set, and the newest edition of the Firebolt-the White Light. It was pure white, with silver words near the end of the broomstick saying 'Firebolt~White Lite'.

"Wicked!" Scorpius and Albus screamed with delight, each hugging their respective parents. Angela got the package of sweets everyone received, a lumpy package from Molly Weasley, and a new, pretty turquoise scarf from her mother. Albus had also gotten her a separate present (aside from the sweets), a golden charm bracelet with her, Scorpius, Albus, Rose, and Ann's names on five beautiful charms. Angela smiled at Albus and immediately put on the bracelet, admiring it.

Ann got the most surprising gift of all. From her friends, Astoria, and Draco, she received a silver locket. Upon opening it, she saw a picture of the five of them, plus Daniel and Cecilia, laughing and hugging each other. It had been taken just before Ann had been disowned. She smiled, noticing something else. Inscribed in the locket. _We love you for who you are Ann._

Aw. That is so sweet, Ann thought, smiling at her friends and the Malfoys.

Rose looked around the room at the smiling, laughing family. _Her _smiling, laughing family. And smiled as well.


	10. Luna?

**A/N: Sorry, another short chappie :(**

**On a happier note: Thank you so much for the reviews, just-a-potter/Guest! They made my day! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Luna?**

After the party and holidays ended, the friends were back off to Hogwarts! All the teachers and students were quite pleased at Ann's returning to normal, and so, it seemed, was Ann herself.

The rest of the year whizzed by with classes, tea with Hagrid, **lots** of homework, parties, tests, and finally, the end of year exams. Before long, first year was over. Lugging her suitcase behind her, Rose lead her friends off the shiny red Hogwarts Express and onto the platform.

"Bye kiddos, see ya next year!" Stan Shunpike, Platform 3/4's director waved at Ann, Cecilia, Daniel, Rose, Angela, Albus, and Scorpius. The seven shouted goodbye back to the skinny man, smiling.

"See ya, Al, Scorp, Angie, Rose, Cecilia, Ann! Have a good summer! Write to me!" Daniel called, walking off with his parents and older sister. His friends waved back, promising to do so. A few minutes later, Cecilia left, as well as Scorpius and Ann, the new brother and sister, leaving Albus, Rose, and Angela alone.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry walked over with Hugo and Lily.

"Hey, Albus, Rosie, Angela, how was your exams?" Hermione greeted cheerfully, taking Rose's suitcase. Rose opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ron.

"Come on, 'Mione, they don't want to talk about that! How's the Quidditch games going, kids? Did Gryffindor win the House Cup?" Hermione rolled her eyes, subtly noticing that Angela's mother or father had not picked her up yet.

"-claw won the House Cup with 886 points!" Rose was saying while Albus pouted.

"That's wonderful hon!" Hermione congratulated absent-mindedly. "Now, Angela, are your parents here yet?" Hermione asked kindly. Angela looked at the clock and shrugged.

"Not yet, Hermione, but my mum has a tendency to be late, you see. I'm sure she'll be here soon!" Angela lied smoothly. Hermione narrowed her eyes but smiled.

"We can wait with you until your mother comes, Angela." Hermione offered.

"No, it's fine, Hermione, you guys go on. Thanks anyway." Angela smiled sweetly. Hermione nodded.

"Have a good summer, Angie!" Albus called as the Weasleys and Potters departed through the wall. A few minutes later, an average-height blond woman in her 30's walked on the platform. She had on a navy head scarf, neon orange shades, and a blue sundress. Angela ran towards the woman, hugging her.

"mummy!" Luna Lovegood took off her shades.

"Angie! How are you, sweetheart? How were your finals? Was the Christmas Party fun? What about the End of the Year Feast? Were there Cacklenymphs in your bedroom? Oh, I missed you so much!" Luna said quickly.

"Um, let's see...I'm fine, thanks, mum, what about you...my finals went well, the party was fun, and the feast was _delicious_. No, there wasn't anything unusual in my bedroom, and I missed you too, mummy!" Angela recited, looking amused. Luna laughed and lead her daughter out of the platform. Little did she know, a certain dark haired, Herbology loving man was standing right around the corner, watching this whole interaction.

"Luna?"

* * *

"Hermione!" Hermione gasped and ran to the fireplace.

"Who is it Mione?" Ron called out from the kitchen where he was cutting some fruit.

"It's Neville, he flooed over!" Hermione replied as she crouched by the fireplace where her friend's head was bobbling around.

"Hermionelunawondeatformwange la!" Neville cried. Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Pardon?"

Neville took a deep breath. "Luna was on the platform with Angela."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So I was right! Luna _is _still alive and Angela's her daughter!" She exclaimed. At that mument, Ron came inside the living room wearing an apron and holding a bowl of fruit salad.

"Wotcher Neville!" Ron greeted, throwing Neville a strawberry. Neville barely caught it with his teeth, quickly eating it while Hermione told Ron what happened.

"That's nice." Ron commented once his wife was finished. Hermione threw him a dirty look. Turning back to Neville, she said:

"Did you talk to her?"

"Are you crazy Hermione? Why would I talk to her?" Neville exclaimed.

"Well, you could've told her you were sorry and that she should come back to England, couldn't you?" Hermione suggested, rolling her eyes. Neville opened his mouth in disdain, but Ron beat him to it.

"Hermione, let's leave this for Neville to sort out by himself. Technically, it's none of our business, dear." Ron said kindly but firmly. Hermione sighed but nodded.

"Good luck, Neville." She said, walking out of the living room.

"You'll need it." Ron said, winking as he threw another piece of fruit at his friend.

Neville sighed as he missed it, the kiwi dropping into the fire and burning up.

* * *

**A/N: It's my birthday tomorrow! Review for my birthday! :D**


	11. And So The Second Year Starts

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I kinda forgot to put one of these in the past 10 chappies, and I'm probably going forget to in the future so...yep! I'm putting in one now. Nothing belongs to me (except the things that do belong to me...)!**

**Chapter 11: And So The Second Year Starts**

"Albus! Rose!" Scorpius shouted, running towards his friends, Ann right behind him. Albus grinned, high-fiving Scorpius.

"Scorp! Ann!" Albus greeted. "How was your summer?"

"It was amazing! Mum and Dad took us all the way to the other side of the world, to the United States of America!" Ann exclaimed. "How was your summer? Busy, I trust, what with **all** those family members of yours?"

"You're right about that! It was absolutely chaotic! My cousins, James and Fred were causing trouble almost everyday! I didn't get to do my homework until August!" Rose cried. Scorpius raised his eyebrows in mock shock.

"Rose! I am absolutely appalled!"

"Oh, shush, Scorp!" Rose said. "Look! There's Angela!" Rose pointed at her friend who was currently talking to James Potter. The four friends ran towards Angela.

"Hi guys!" Angela said, spotting Rose, Albus, Ann, and Scorpius.

"Hi twit," James greeted his brother. "Hey Rosie. Oh, Analisa you look amazing in that robe." James winked at Ann, who blushed. "Well, I must be going now, children. Good-bye, lovely Angela. Until we meet again..." James blew a kiss at Angela, who rolled her eyes in disgust. Albus, for some reason, looked very annoyed, but cheered up considerably after seeing Angela's unimpressed expression.

Rose shook her head disapprovingly. "James is **so** annoying! Come on guys, let's go find a compartment!" The five friends said goodbye to their parents and boarded the train.

They sat down in their usual compartment, the third to last one on the right. As soon as they had settled down, Albus leaned forward, beckoning his friends to do the same.

"Hey, guys, how do you feel about pranking?" He asked. Rose backed away in disgust.

"Seriously, Al! What's gotten into you?" She exclaimed. "Is this some kind of dare?"

Albus shrugged. "James was kinda teasing me about not having pranked anybody my whole life last night, and...um...well, one thing lead to another, and...er...he kinda Unbreakable Vowed me into pranking someone before Christmas Holidays." Albus said, embarrassedly scratching the back of his head.

"You're kidding me. He Unbreakable Vowed you to prank somebody?" Ann asked disbelievingly. Albus nodded.

"Wait a second, can anyone tell me how an Unbreakable Vow works?" Angela asked.

"Okay so...it's a vow, like a promise...and you can't break it." Scorpius explained. Angela raised her eyebrows.

"Thank you so much Captain Obvious. So...what happens if you break it?"

"You die." Rose stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"And thank _you_, Ms. Sunshine." Angela sighed.

"Well, not everyone's as amazing as you Ms. Perfect!" Rose teased.

"Okay guys, enough with the name calling! Wait, Albus, isn't it against the law to put someone under an Unbreakable Vow if they're not willing?" Scorpius asked. Albus shifted nervously.

"I wasn't exactly not willing."

Rose groaned. "But that's not the point!" Albus said quickly. "The point is will you help me do this prank?"

"What choice do we have?" Angela asked.

* * *

"Welcome back to school everyone! This is 2nd year Herbology with Ravenclaw and Slytherin Houses. If you are in the wrong class, please tell me and I will write you a pass to the correct classroom." Neville said and paused. No one moved, except for two boys in the back throwing a paper broomstick. With a flick of his wand, the origami vanished.

"5 points from Ravenclaw, Stebbins, Hangrod. Please pay attention during class." Neville said. "Now, today we will be working with newly planted Mandrakes." He gestured to the potted plants stacked on the tables. "Can anyone tell me why Mandrakes are considered dangerous plants?"

Rose, Daniel, and Analisa's hands all shot up. Neville smiled. "Miss Zabi—no, sorry, Miss Malfoy?" Neville called on Ann.

"Whenever unearthed, the root screams. The scream of a mature Mandrake when it is unearthed will kill any person who hears it, but a young Mandrake's screams will usually only knock a person out for several hours. The Mandagora's screams are very similar, if not exactly the same, as a Banshee's." Ann quickly recited.

"Wonderful explanation Miss Malfoy. 10 points to Ravenclaw." Neville smiled. Ann winked at Rose and Daniel and whipped out a tiny notebook. On it was a neatly drawn table with three columns, one for Ann, one for Rose, and one for Daniel. Beneath her name, Ann wrote a little '+10' with her sharp, phoenix feather quill, smiling as she did.

"Do not take your earmuffs off until I have given you the signal. Ready? Start!" Nevillle said.

Analisa, Daniel, and Rose quickly shoved their earmuffs over their ears and tugged the Mandrakes out of the flowerpots. Then, ignoring its ugly looks, the three dropped their Mandrake onto their table and raced outside the greenhouse, dumping the old soil out. Then, racing back, the three filled the pots with fresh dirt. Daniel finished first and raced up to Neville, who chuckled.

Seeing that with the earmuffs on, nobody could hear him, Neville smiled and held up ten fingers and pointed at a grinning Daniel. Ann sighed, pulling out her notebook once again and marking it with her quill.

A few minutes later, Rose noticed Angela gesturing to the Professor. A minute later, she had left the greenhouses.

Rose poked Ann on the shoulder. Ann whipped her head around and mouthed 'Is it time?'. Rose nodded and took out her wand, pointing it at Ann's and her own forehead. Two identical purple spots appeared. The two girls walked up to Neville. Faking looks of pain, they frantically gestured to the 'bruises' on their heads. Neville, looking worried, nodded and pointed up to the castle. The two girls left their earmuffs outside the greenhouse next to where Angela had left hers and made their way towards the castle.

* * *

"I'm not feeling so well, Professor Binns. May I go to the infirmary?" Albus said, groaning. Scorpius smiled excitedly. This was it! They were going to do the prank!

Professor Binns nodded and kept on droning about the Goblin Wars. Albus ran out of the room. Suddenly, Scorpius groaned too.

"Professor Binns! I fear *groan* that I've caught whatever Albus has *groan*. May I please go to the restroom?"

Professor Binns waved him off. Scorpius ran out of the classroom, quickly catching up to Albus. A few minutes later, they had reached the deserted classroom. Rose, Angela, and Ann were already there waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Angela asked. We've been waiting for ten minutes.

"Sorry, lost track of time. You know you have a cuts on your cheek, right Angie?" Albus asked. Angela rolled her eyes.

"It's not actually a cut, Al." She waved her wand, and the cuts and bruises disappeared from the girls' faces. "Now, are we going to do this or what?"

* * *

Analisa Malfoy stuffed the chewy purple sweet inside her mouth and swallowed. Immediately, a purple bruise appeared on her forehead. "Professor Chang? Could I talk to you please?" Ann asked politely. The currently struggling 4th year Transfiguration Class turned around to look at the 2nd year girl standing in the doorway, thankful for a distraction. Albus and Angela silently slipped into the classroom while Professor Chang walked up to Ann.

"Miss Malfoy, why aren't you in class?" The Head of Ravenclaw said, not unkindly.

"I accidentally bumped my head while working with Mandrakes, Professor, I was on my way to the infirmary. I came to you because I found a student badly cut in the corridor in front of the portrait of Pompous Percy. He's losing quite a lot of blood and my friend and I aren't sure what to do, so we found the nearest teacher." Ann explained. Professor Chang nodded.

"Children! Continue on with your work or you'll be in detention before you can say 'kittens'!" Professor Chang said quickly before racing in the direction Ann had said the student was.

Rose and Scorpius were chatting when suddenly, they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Quick!" Rose hissed. Both friends shoved a sweet into their mouth. A large cut appeared on Scorpius's leg, and Rose's 'bruise' had returned. Scorpius lay down on the cold floor and closed his eyes. Rose dropped down right next to him, pretending to look worried.

Professor Chang rounded the corner, levitating a stretcher behind her. Without speaking, the professor magicked a 'hurt' Scorpius onto the stretcher and rushed to the Hospital Wing, Rose and Ann right behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus and Angela had successfully made it into the classroom. Albus had already cast the 'Muffliato' charm his father had taught him on the cloak, meaning that as long as the two were safely under it, they wouldn't be heard or seen.

"Wingardium Leviosa Mobilium!"

The chalk on Professor Chang's desk lifted up and approached the chalkboard.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Professor Chang returned amongst laughter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded, looking around the room. Her eyes settled on the chalkboard and her jaw dropped.

On the green chalkboard, the word 'Synonyms' was written. Underneath were many drawings, including a straight, perfect, rigid thin block of wood with a frowny face on it, a crudely drawn hawk, a very detailed Mandrake, and a wand stuck up a rear end. In humungous, bolded letters, the words "Professor Chang" was written smack in the middle of the chalkboard in messy handwriting, not unlike James Potter's.

Beneath the invisibility cloak, Angela took the her wand from Albus, who had just finished writing 'Professor Chang'. Then, she aimed the chalk right under the words and started drawing.

Professor Chang looked upon the scene in horror. The chalk finished its last masterpiece and dropped back on the professor's desk. The drawing was of a terribly skinny owl wearing a stiff suit, high heels and makeup with a tall, black witch's hat looking stern. It was no doubt Hogwarts Transfiguration Teacher. The class roared with laughter, with James Potter laughing the loudest.

"ARGH!" Cho Chang screamed in frustration, stomping her feet angrily. Suddenly, a graffiti spray can whizzed in front of her.

In the corner of the room, under the cloak, Angela bit her lip in determination and said firmly: _Deprimo Nebula! _

Purple paint was sprayed all over Professor Chang, who screamed.

"Cool! Let me try!" Albus said in awe, reaching for Angela's wand.

"Use you own, Al!" Angela scolded.

"But your wand is the one levitating the spray can, Angie!" Angela rolled her eyes and handed her wand to Albus, trying and succeeding to maintain the levitation spell.

The spray can flew over to the wall and started spraying. It said: "Gryffindor Rules!" James Potter frowned. Why would his brother do that!? Now they would know the culprit was from Gryffindor!

The can whizzed to the other side of the room. This time it wrote: "James Potter is the Best." And "James Sirius Potter The Great" as well as a crown with the name James Potter on it. James's mouth dropped open.

"Albus!" James said angrily.

"James Potter!" The professor screamed, ignoring James outburst. "Detention! FOR A MONTH! Not to mention 50 points off Gryffindor! Young man! I do not know **what** you were thinking..."


	12. The Ravens Victorious

"How'd the prank go?" Scorpius asked in a low voice once he and Albus had returned to Double History. Albus grinned and gave a thumbs up when Professor Binns wasn't looking.

"What 'bout you?" Albus whispered. Scorpius opened his mouth to answer when suddenly, the door burst open. Professor McGonagall strolled in.

"Potter, Malfoy! No talking during class! 5 points from Gryffindor and Hufflpuff!" The Headmistress shouted, her ever-present stiff white bun tucked at the base of her neck. Albus and Scorpius winced. "Oh, yes, Potter, may I talk to you?"

Albus nervously followed Professor McGonagall outside the classroom.

"Potter, your brother has told me you played a prank today in Professor Chang's classroom. Is this true?"

Albus looked confused. "No."

"Okay then. I didn't think so either, Potter. You may return to class now." Professor McGonagall said. Albus headed back towards his classroom. "Oh! Wait a second Potter!"

Albus turned around. "Yes, Professor?"

"Quidditch tryouts are next week, just so you know." The Headmistress said, winking. Then, turning away briskly, she left the corridor, leaving a grinning Albus behind.

* * *

"OKAY! QUIET DOWN PLEASE! EVERYBODY QUIET!" Thomas Wood screamed at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team hopefuls.

To Wood's dismay everybody continued to talk. James Potter took pity on his Quidditch Captain and screamed, "SHUT IT!"

The noise died down. "Thanks Potter!" Wood said, relieved. "Now, the rest of you, split into groups by what you are trying out for! Seekers over here, Chasers over there, and Beaters to my right.

Albus quickly followed the rest of the hopeful seekers to the left of Thomas Wood. James, who was in the Chasers' group caught his younger brother's eye and grinned.

Tryouts were gruelling. Finally, after much screaming, cheering, and crying, Wood announced his decisions.

"As my Chasers: Kelly Chan, James Potter, and Jennifer Lynch. As my Beaters: Franklin Fan and Fred Weasley. And the Seeker is..."

Albus held his breath and crossed his fingers.

"Albus Potter."

* * *

"Hello everybody. I'm Howard Macmillan, beater, Quidditch Captain of Hufflepuff. Welcome to Quidditch tryouts. This year, we are looking for another beater and a seeker. All other positions are filled, sorry. For those trying out for beaters and seekers, please come this way.

Scorpius took a deep breath and followed Howard to the Quidditch Pitch.

10 minutes later, Macmillan had reached his decision. "Beater spot goes to Max Macmillan! And the seeker: Scorpius Malfoy. Congratulations new teammates, you were awesome. The rest of you, thanks for coming. You all worked hard and did a good job."

Scorpius grinned as he high-fived Max.

* * *

"Molly Weasley. Beater. Quidditch Captain. I'm very harsh, and I expect that only the best of the best will enter this team, got it? Those who aren't worthy, scrat!" Molly Weasley snapped. All the first years, most of the second years, and a couple of older students quickly ran away from Molly. Rose chuckled at her cousin's antics.

Molly glanced at the remaining Ravenclaw students. "Hello," Molly said in a softer, more pleasant voice to the remaining Ravenclaws. There were about twenty. "You there! Name?"

"Analisa Malfoy."

"Position?"

"Er...Chaser."

"Fly around the Pitch for me, will ya?" Molly instructed. Ann mounted her broom and raced around the Quidditch Pitch. She was surprisingly fast, Rose thought. Ann must have practiced with the Malfoys over summer.

When Ann got back, Molly shook her head. "You're no Chaser, Malfoy." Ann shrugged and turned to leave but Molly caught her shoulder.

"Don't leave, Malfoy! What I was going to say was, you're more fit for a Seeker. See if you can catch this." Molly threw a golf ball as hard as she could into the air. Ann raced after the ball and caught it before it even had a chance to start dropping.

"Welcome to the team, Ann."

Tryouts continued without much change. Most hopefuls were kicked out of the Pitch by Molly, and two more were kept. Finally, Keeper was the only position left, and the only person to try out was Rose.

"Well Rosie Posie. Looks like you're on the team!"

* * *

"Those who are not purebloods, begone!" The Quidditch Captain shouted. No one left.

"Montague, you fool! All Slytherins are purebloods!" His fellow Slytherin hissed.

"I knew that."

Angela and Cecilia glanced at their fellow Slytherins in disgust.

"I think I'm going to leave, Angie."

"I'm with you Cilia."

Together, the two girls crept away from the troll-like Quidditch Captain, deciding that Quidditch was not worth the trouble.

* * *

It was the day of the first Quidditch Match, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Rose, Ann, and Albus refused to touch anything on their plates, so Angela had taken to traversing the Great Hall, trying to convince her friends to eat something.

Fifteen minutes later, she was still unsuccessful. The bell rang and Al, Rose, and Ann visibly blanched. The Match was about to begin.

* * *

"Nervous, Albus?" James Potter asked.

"Erm...not...particularly?" Albus stammered. James smiled knowingly.

"Don't worry, bro. Just make sure to catch the Snitch. Fred here will keep the Bludgers away." James said reassuringly. Fred Weasley winked at his cousin.

"No promises."

"Oh, now I feel _loads_ better Freddy. Thanks a lot. Really." Albus deadpanned. Suddenly the door in front of the Gryffindors burst open. The team mounted their brooms and shot up to their positions.

"Good morning, students and staff. Today is the first match of the year, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," McGonagall announced. "I have a special treat for you all today. Our commentary for the match will be no other than the famous Quidditch announcer-Lee Jordan! Good morning, Mr. Jordan."

"Minny! Morning!" Lee greeted his former teacher, who glared sternly at him. "And the rest of you, hello! Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Fred Weasley grinned at the sight of his godfather, who grinned back.

"IN RAVENCLAW, WE HAVE CAPTAIN MOLLY WEASLEY WITH HER FELLOW BEATER, GERALD DAVIES. CHASERS, KATHERINE WESTING, KEVIN LING, AND HAROLD JOHNSON. THIS YEAR'S NEW KEEPER, ROSE WEASLEY AND SEEKER, ANALISA MALFOY! LOOK AT THAT GIRL GO!"

Ann grinned as she made one more loop around the Quidditch Pitch before taking her position.

"IN GRYFFINDOR, WE HAVE CAPTAIN AND KEEPER, THOMAS WOOD! CHASERS, KELLY CHAN, JAMES POTTER, AND JENNIFER LYNCH. BEATERS FRED WEASLEY AND FRANKLIN FAN! AND OUR YOUNG SEEKER, ALBUS POTTER!

"THE PLAYERS GET INTO POSITION...THE BLUDGERS AND GOLDEN SNITCH ARE RELEASED! MADAME GATERI THROWS THE QUAFFLE UP, AND THE GAME BEGINS!

"LYNCH IMMEDIATELY TAKES POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE! PASSES TO POTTER, CHAN, LYNCH, CHAN, AND I DON'T BELIEVE IT! TEN SECONDS INTO THE GAME AND KELLY CHAN HAS ALREADY SCORED A GOAL! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"It's okay Rosie, don't give up!" Molly shouted to her cousin as she hit a Bludger towards the Gryffindors.

"WESTING GRABS THE QUAFFLE, TO LING, JOHNSON, LING, AND OH! GREAT INTERCEPTION BY MR. POTTER THERE! TO LYNCH, POTTER, CHAN, POTTER...HE GOES FOR IT...AND THAT'S A GREAT SAVE FROM WEASLEY, THAT IS! TO LING, JOHNSON, WESTING, JOHNSON, LING, JOHN-OOOH! ANOTHER INTERCEPTION BY JAMES POTTER! LOOK AT THAT BLOKE GO! PASSES TO LYNCH, CHAN, LYNCH, POT-MERLIIN! THAT'S A NASTY BLUDGER BY WEASLEY! THAT BRILL BIRD DOESN'T LOOK IT, BUT SHE'S PRETTY TOUGH, EH? POTTER LOOKS FINE, BUT THE QUAFFLE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY WESTING...BRILLIANT DODGE THERE, OH! I THOUGH SHE HAD IT THEN! AND SHE SHOOTS...AND SHE SCORES! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME WOOD! THE SCORE IS 10-10, AND WE ARE FIVE MINUTES INTO THE GAME!"

Ten minutes later, the game was still going. Neither Ann or Albus had spotted the Golden Snitch yet. The score was now140-60, Gryffindor, due to it's amazing Chasers. Rose Weasley was about to burst with frustration, despite Molly's continuous reassuring that it wasn't her fault.

Gryffindor scored yet another goal and Albus grinned.

Suddenly, he saw Ann dive down. She had spotted the Snitch. Urging forward on his new broom, he raced after his friend, trying desperately to pass her. They became neck-to-neck, bumping into each other every now and then. Ann winced as Albus's elbow jabbed into her hip.

"SEEMS LIKE OUR TWO YOUNG SEEKERS HAVE SPOTTED THE SNITCH! LOOK AT THEM GO!" Lee Jordan screamed into the microphone. "ALBUS POTTER IS REACHING OUT...COULD THIS BE A GRYFFINDOR VICTORY?!"

Albus fumbled with the Snitch, but didn't grasp it completely. As he reached for it again, Ann realized that if she didn't act soon, it would indeed be a Gryffindor victory. She took a deep breath and wobbly stood up on her broom, diving for the small, but precious ball... ... ... ... ...

Ann crashed onto the ground, bonking her head in the process. As she clumsily propped herself back up, something fluttered in her hands. Was it...? Could it be?

Lee Jordan shouted something that Ann couldn't understand. Confused and fatigued, Ann turned her head sideways and saw a familiar red-haired girl running toward her. The familiar girl started talking frantically, her long red hair whipping around as she shook her head disapprovingly.

That was the last thing Ann could remember before the world went black.


End file.
